Lunarian Queen
by ParfaitBunnies
Summary: This is a story of birth and rebirth, of Chaos and Creation, Life and of Fate. This is the story of a woman who came from a modest but sacred background, traversed hostilities in space and time, and who became protector of the star system of Earth, mother of one of the most powerful beings to have existed. This is her lost history, the history of the first Lunarian Queen.


The old Gods, either out of boredom or necessity, created Chaos. Chaos, the embodiment of all negativity in the universe. Chaos, the center of death, hurt, heartbreak, and much more. Perhaps the Gods knew something no one else knows, or perhaps they simply wanted entertainment for their immortal lives.

The Universe was very young then; most stars just clouds of dust, yet to be born. The Gods were content for a while; Chaos reigned supreme and did not interfere with Time, Life, and Fate as they crafted galaxies and birthed life. However, this did not last long: as material life grew and evolved, their complex emotions fed Chaos until its power threatened to tip the scales of balance in the Universe. It was then that Life and Fate chose to plant the seeds of goodness, of rebirth, across the universe in hopes that one may take and grow through Time to combat Chaos. They selected star systems scattered across the galaxies with great efficiency: the time of the old Gods was ending; they were soon to fade into dreams and lore.

Life scattered her essence through the atmosphere of a small, newly-formed planet in a young galaxy, not far from its center, its Cauldron. This was the last place she and Fate chose to visit, in hopes that Chaos would not look to such a nondescript star system so quickly. As Time drew them back to the Void, Life let her tears fall upon the planet.

 _If all else of me come to fails you, my children, I wish your existence to be a peaceful and prosperous one._

* * *

Crystal clear ocean waters beat upon a soft beach, speckled with raindrops. Set back from the waters was a line of flora, of thick trunks of small trees wrapped within climbing vines, adorned with flowers of every conceivable color. Ferns and flowering bushes occupied the forest floor for miles inland, until they opened up to fields and meadows of the foothills. Here, the young peoples of intellect and wisdom had come to be some generations ago. Though their race had spread to cover the planet, a shrine still marked the freshwater spring where the Firsts had been born of rainwater and stardust. Over time, they became known as Nectarians.

They had grown into a culture of intelligence and immeasurable spiritual powers, enhanced by their technological advances. Knowing mostly peace among each other and with the planet that housed them, rarely disturbed by petty tribal bickering, they took to the stars in search of other beings and of answers to their questions of life. Though they did not know of him, Chaos had ventured to their star system some time prior while the planets were still growing, planting the seeds of jealousy and distrust on neighboring planets.

These seeds of jealously blossomed in force as the power and success of the peaceful, star-bound Nectarians drew attention from neighbors. Eventually, tensions erupted into war. Despite the best effort of the Nectarians, the front of the battle pushed closer and closer to their unsullied planet, a gem of paradise compared to the others. Though their culture was intelligent and powerful, they were not aggressive nor did they feel the same disregard for Life as their enemies did. Within a few decades of struggle, the battles were being fought on the ground of Nectara, a once peaceful and powerful culture now war-torn and tired, hoping for a day that they may push their enemies to the skies once again.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hello, everyone! Welcome to the prologue of my first major fanfiction undertaking... **ever**! Bear with me, as I've never written such a long story in my life.

You'll notice that there is a planet, Nectara, and the race Nectarians-this is semi-arbitrary and directly connected to the worldbuilding for Serenity's origins that will make itself apparent in the upcoming chapter(s).

I'm uploading the first drafts of this story to my profile on Wattpad: story/43365421-lunarian-queen and after revisions, it goes up here. Please leave comments and critiques in either location-I _will_ go back and utilize them if I can!

The canon for this fic is the manga, not any of the animated works, and the differences may be reflected when the story meets the canon timeline.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
